


In Umbras

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: GFY, M/M, Shadow Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into The Shadows<br/>While at school, Nico shadow-travels and almost dissolves into a puddle of shadow. No one knows what to do until none other then Will Solace shows up to help his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Umbras

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this at 11pm on a Friday after having spent over an hour scaring the life out of people and laughing about it with my twin. So if it isn't good, really don't blame me. My throat still hurts, and I'm still a little light headed from screaming. After this I am going to kill some vritual aliens that did nothing to hurt me.

Jamie still wasn't sure what happened.

As usual they were walking around after lunch, trying to avoid the Four, when Nico saw them. He glared at the Four, then seemed to disappear into the shadows. The Four had been looking at them, and were now staring in confusion at where Nico had been. He then seemed to appear out of the shadows behind them, and scared the heck out of them.

They all jumped and Nico laughed, then collapsed.

Jamie ran over, trying to figure out what had just happened. Judy and the others were staring at Nico with horror, like they didn't understand that he'd collapsed.

Then she shouted, telling one of the various kids around them to get a nurse, or something.

Then something even more inexplicable happened. A boy ran up. That in and of itself wasn't odd, but he wasn't from this school.

He ran up, pushed kids out of the way, yelling "I'm a doctor" as he shoved his way through the crowd. He then reached Nico, and lifted the pale boy's head off the ground and into his lap.

Nico's eyes fluttered as the boy said, "I thought I told you none of that stuff for a while, my moon. Doctor's orders."

"It's been six months healer boy. I thought I would be okay." Nico murmured.

The boy put Nico's head down, stood up, then lifted the younger boy into his arms like he was picking up a starving cat. "Come on, kitten. We need to get you out of the shadows before you dissolve into them." And then he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Might I add, I enjoy using this story as an excuse to threaten my sister. Like, "Do you want a new chapter? Well then pass me the stupid Fire!" It's funny really.  
>  I apologize for the lack of words, but I want to kill virtual aliens before I go to sleep at midnight.   
> Ciao, Ciao!


End file.
